An Extra Special Birthday
by WAG2002
Summary: Last in the 'Abbys Birthday' series: Abbys not feeling very well, Ducky helps diagnose the problem, what will Gibbs say when he finds Abby has decorted the spare room?
1. Chapter 1

_Two Days before Abbys Birthday_

It was hard to believe that one year ago she had walked down the aisle and married the man of her dreams. There life together so far had been wonderful. Returning to work after there honeymoon however had been harder than she had thought and at times very interesting. Well you try keeping your hands of a man as handsome as Gibbs.

There was that incident in the elevator and that thing in her ballistics lab, oh, and that hour they were trapped in the photocopy room. She still wasn't sure how they got trapped in there but the memory of what happened would last a lifetime.

She woke this morning still not feeling to well. Gibbs bought her usual coffee but the smell turned her stomach. Gibbs sat on the edge of their bed "Still not feeling well?"  
>"I never get ill"<br>"That's not what it looks like from here" Gibbs smiled at her "you seen a doctor yet?"  
>"No"<br>"What about Ducky?"  
>"I'll go see him today, promise"<p>

Gibbs stood up "I've got to head to work early this morning, you alright to drive yourself?"  
>"I think I can manage" Gibbs kissed her head and left.<p>

As soon as Gibbs left she dialled a familiar number "Hey Ducky"  
>"Abigail my dear, what can I help you with"<br>"Can I come see you this morning?"  
>"You are always welcome my dear"<br>"Thanks Ducky, but this more of a personal matter"  
>"Anything wrong"<br>"Not sure"  
>"I shall clear my morning especially for you"<p>

* * *

><p>Abby said her goodbyes and headed for the bathroom.<p>

Abby stopped by her usual coffee shop on the way to work to grab a Caf-Pow but the smell of fresh brewing coffee, a smell she usually really liked, turned her stomach. For a reason that wasn't altogether clear to her that morning she ordered a No-Caf-Pow.

There was definitely something wrong with her and she was glad that Ducky had agreed to see her.

* * *

><p>After dropping her things off in her lab she headed for Autopsy.<p>

"Good morning"  
>"Hey Ducky" Abby said as she tried really hard to smile.<p>

Ducky could instantly tell something was wrong "Come sit down my dear" he said pulling an extra chair for her "tell me what's wrong"

Abby spent the next hour explaining her symptoms to Ducky who just nodded and smiled encouragingly at her.

"And tell me" Ducky said "what does the smell of coffee do to you?"  
>"I cant stand it?"<br>Ducky smiled "I thought so. May I ask a very personal question my dear?"  
>"Umm…ok"<br>"When you and Jethro…um…"  
>"…go to bed?"<br>"Yes, that, are you careful?"  
>Abby blushed, it wasn't easy discussing your sex life with someone who you looked up to like a Dad "sometimes"<br>Ducky smiled at her "I do believe I know what the problem is"

Abby gave Ducky a hug before heading once again to her lab, she had a lot of things to things about.

How would she tell Gibbs? What would he think? Would they cope?

* * *

><p>"You ready Abbs?" Gibbs said strolling into her lab at lunch time.<br>"Yes, I think so"  
>"You think so?"<br>Abby smiled at her husband "its been a long morning"  
>Gibbs put his arms around her and hugged her tight "sounds like I need to take my wife out for lunch"<br>"That's the best idea I've heard all day"  
>"But?"<br>Abby smiled "you know me so well. Can we not go to the coffee shop?"  
>"Sure things Abbs" Gibbs said, a little confused as to why she didn't want to go to there regular place.<p>

Abby was very quiet over lunch which worried Gibbs a little, she was ever this quiet. But if he had learnt anything over his relationship with Abby it was not to push her. The more he pushed her to tell him something the more she would fight him, he would just have to be patient, which for Gibbs was very difficult. Abby would tell him when she was good and ready.


	2. Chapter 2

_One Day before_

As usual Gibbs bought Abby her coffee in bed, but this morning he made sure it was de-caf.

"Thank you" she said sitting up and taking the coffee in her hands  
>Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed "you want to talk to me yet"<br>Abby looked down at the coffee in her hands "not yet" she said "tomorrow"  
>"You know you can talk to me about anything"<br>"I know" she said smiling at him "just I have a few things I need to work out first"  
>"Anything I can to do help?"<br>"Just give me a little time, please?"  
>"Anything you want" Gibbs kissed her softly on the lips "you enjoy your day off"<p>

Abby wasn't really sure what she wanted to do today, it was rare to have a day off but Gibbs had insisted. She had been feeling run down a lot lately and work had been relatively slow, so now seemed like a good a time as any. Especially considering the new she had got yesterday.

* * *

><p>As she got dressed that morning Abby came up with an idea.<br>"You can do this" She said to herself in the mirror "we can do this" she said placing a hand on her stomach.

Abby walked round the mall at Georgetown and her plan became clearer. First she visited an underwear store and bought something special for later that night.

Next, was a t-shirt printing shop.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you?"  
>Abby beamed at the young man behind the counter "Hi, I was wondering if you could print on this?" she said holding up a small while garment.<br>"Sure" the guy smiled "what would you like on it?"  
>"This" she said handing over a small peace of paper with a picture on it.<br>"Not a problem"  
>"Can you do it while I wait?"<br>"Sure. It'll take 30 minuets"  
>"Thank you" Abby said. She took a seat on one of the plastic chairs and pulled out her phone. There was a message from McGee telling her to relax and one from Ziva saying that McGee and Tony were driving her crazy. Just then her phone rang.<br>"Well hello my silver haired fox"  
>"You having a good day?" Gibbs asked<br>Abby beamed "I really am. I have a plan"  
>"You have a plan? Should I be worried"<br>"No, I don't think, you'll like it, I think, I like it, I think"  
>"Abby, you think to much" he laughed "and your rambling"<br>"Sorry." She giggled "I'll see you tonight"

Abby paid for her printing and headed to the next shop on her list.

* * *

><p>Abby was spoilt for choose at the DIY shop, there were so many beautiful wallpaper design to choose from. After spending almost an entire hour walking the aisles she found the perfect pattern, there was even matching curtains. She did a quick calculation and worked out how many rolls she would need, picked up some wall paper paste and headed to the checkout.<p>

It was a little after one when she made it home. She had so much to do if her plan was to work and so little time to do it in.

She took her new purchases upstairs to the spare room and changed into some better decorating clothes. Abby headed back downstairs to get a coffee and to get some tools and the ladder from the basement.

* * *

><p>The first job was to remove the old curtain rail, which was easy. Next to remove the old wallpaper, not so easy. In hind sight she really should have rented that steam stripper, she would have to talk to Gibbs about getting one. But if she told him about that he would want to know why then the surprise would be ruined. Abby sighed heavily; she would just have to manage with warm water and a scraper.<p>

After several hours of hard work and several coffee the room was, mostly, cleared. Abby checked the time, if Gibbs was on time he would be home at six, plenty of time to get some if not all of the new wall paper up. The problem is she had never wallpapered before. She had put up dry wall, done household wiring even helped Gibbs sand his boat, but never wallpapered before. She did the one things she could think off.

"Hey Jackson" She said into the phone  
>"Good afternoon Abby, what do I owe the pleasure"<br>"Um...well… I'm trying to wallpaper, and its going to so well"  
>"You're wallpapering?"<br>"Yes, it's a surprise for Gibbs"  
>"Ok"<br>"Just I've not done it before and I need help"  
>"OK" He said "start in a corner, use plenty of paste so you can move the paper once its one the wall, brushing in on carefully but thoroughly and remember to have patience"<br>"Thank you Jackson, you are a life saver"  
>"Anytime my dear. You have fun now"<p>

Abby hung up the phone, and taking Jacksons advice started to wallpaper.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was home a little later than usual but was surprised at home quiet the house was.<p>

"Abby?" he shouted from the front door, nothing. "Abby you here?" he asked again, still no response. With his weapon drawn he started to search the house.

What he found took his breath away. Abby was fast asleep on there bed, not an unusual sight, but the sigh of her with what looked liked paste in her hair and dust on her face was.

He shook her gently "Abby sweetheart, wake up"  
>Abby stirred slightly "Gibbs?"<br>"Who else would it be?" he said sitting on the bed  
>"You're home early" she said sitting up a little, but not yet fully awake.<br>"No I'm not."  
>Abby looked at the time "Oh," she said jumping up "oh, I'm not ready" she rushed into the spare room and slammed the door.<br>"Abby, what are you doing in there"  
>"Nothing"<br>"You have to be doing something"  
>"Um…no…not really…"<br>"Ok, if you don't want to tell me, I'll try to understand" He said as sadness filled his voice.

Abby never wanted to upset Gibbs, he meant the world to her. There marriage was based on truth and respect. As she looked around the room she realised that she could probably do with help.

"If I let you in, you promise not to over react?" Abby said peeking round the door.  
>"Ok."<br>Abby opened the door wider and let Gibbs in "so….um…I was sort of redecorating"  
>"I can see that, but why?"<br>Abby looked at the ground "we might need the room soon"  
>Gibbs took a closer look at the wallpaper. It was pale blue with baby safari animals on, he smiled when he saw the baby hippos. His gut was telling him it was Nursery wallpaper "Abby" he said turning to face her "is there something you want to tell me?"<br>Abby nodded "don't be mad" she started passing around the room "that's why my boobs have been saw and why coffee doesn't smell like coffee anymore and after I saw Ducky yesterday it all sort of made sense"  
>"Abby?"<br>"I'm pregnant Gibbs"

The expression of his face when from shock to delight "Why would I be mad about that?" he said taking her into his arms.  
>"I don't know" she said starting to cry "didn't want to upset you"<br>"because of Kelly?"  
>Abby nodded<br>"Oh Abby. You've just given me the gift I never thought I'd have"  
>Abby looked into his tear filled eyes "I didn't know what you would say" she said.<p>

Gibbs leant down and kissed his beautiful wife "you have never been more beautiful than you are right now"

"I wanted to surprise you. There are curtains too"  
>Gibbs laughed "you really shouldn't be doing things like this in your condition"<br>"I'm pregnant Gibbs, I'm not ill"  
>"Humour me" he said "How about we finish this off tomorrow?"<br>"ok"  
>"Dinner?"<br>"I had so much planned for tonight"  
>"oh, really?"<br>"I was going to finish decorating, then cook dinner and I bought this really sexy underwear to wear when I told you so you wouldn't be angry"  
>Gibbs raised an eyebrow "Realy? How about I order takeaway and you get changed"<br>"Think I need a shower first"  
>"Now that is the best idea I've heard all day"<p>

As they headed to the shower together thoughts of what the tea m would say were put of until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Abbys Birthday_

"Happy Anniversary Mrs Gibbs" Gibbs said placing a breakfast tray on Abbys lap.  
>"A girl could really get used to this"<br>"Good" Gibbs kissed his beautiful wife "How you feeling?"  
>"Very happy" she said beaming at him "last night was wonderful"<br>"I'm just glad it's Saturday" Gibbs said "I can finish the nursery while you plan the party"  
>"What party?"<br>"Well you want to tell the team, don't you?"  
>"You mean it Gibbs" Abby said, her eyes wide<br>"Well they're gonna find out sooner or later"

* * *

><p>Abby leapt at Gibbs so quickly that the breakfast tray was strewn across the bed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" Abby said kissing him between words.<p>

Gibbs smiled at her "I should be the one thanking you"  
>"What for?"<br>"Oh, many things" Gibbs said smiling, he placed a hand on her stomach "most recently for this"

Gibbs looked at the time "If we don't get out of bed the nursery won't be ready before tonight"  
>Abby pouted "but I'm comfortable"<br>"There'll be no party"  
>"Good point" Abby said jumping up "I have so much to do"<p>

Gibbs giggled as Abby grabbed her phone, a note pad and paper and ran downstairs.

Gibbs left Abby alone to make her plans while he set about finishing the spare room. He had to admit that Abby had done a pretty good job so far. If he was honest there wasn't really that much left for him to do. Abby had managed to paper three out of the four walls and even marked were the new curtain rail was to go.

* * *

><p>Abby's first call was to Ziva, she was going to need help if there was going to a party this evening.<p>

"Hey Ziva" Abby said as Ziva answered her phone  
>"Hello Abby"<br>"Are you doing anything today?"  
>"Nothing important."<br>"Good. Do you want to go shopping?"  
>"I would like that very much. Are you looking for anything special?"<br>Abby smiled "many things, but I'll tell you when I see you. I'll pick you up in about half an hour"  
>"That's sounds good. See you soon"<p>

* * *

><p>Abby hung up the phone, made two cups of coffee and went back upstairs.<p>

She found Gibbs in the spare room, no, the nursery. Abby smiled to herself it would take time to get used to calling that room The Nursery.

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted at the shut door "I have coffee"

Gibbs opened the door and smiled at his beautiful wife.  
>"So" Gibbs began "have you planned your day?"<br>"Yep. I'm taking Ziva shopping for party supplies, then coming back here to set up and everyone. Can you ring the team and get them here for 6 o'clock"  
>"You want me to ring everyone?"<br>"Yes" she said, putting on that puppy dog face that she knew her husband couldn't resist "they'll listen if you tell them to come"  
>Gibbs smiled "alright" he said giving her a quick kiss "know get out of her so I can finish the nursery"<p>

Gibbs heard Abby leave the house and her car pull away. It never surprised him at how much he missed her when she wasn't there. The house seemed so much quieter when he was alone, to think he used to like being alone. His life was much more full and interesting since he married Abby.

* * *

><p>It didn't take him long to finish wall papering the room and hanging the curtains. He was glad he had time before Abby would be home there was something in the basement he needed to finish.<p>

* * *

><p>Abby collected Ziva and headed towards the biggest party shop she knew.<p>

"Are we looking for anything particular" Ziva asked as Abby pushed a trolley towards the doors.  
>"Yes" Abby said smiling<br>"Nice to see you again Mrs Gibbs" The shop assistant said "what are you here for this time? More Halloween supplies or perhaps birthday supplies?"  
>"Not this time" she replied still beaming.<p>

Ziva was definitely very interested as to why there were here now. She knew that tomorrow was today, but if they were not here for that then what were they here for.

"This way" Abby said navigating the shop like a pro.  
>"You come here often, yes?" Ziva asked<br>"I've been coming to this shop at least twice a year since I moved here"  
>"So what are we here for today?"<br>"This" Abby said stopping in front of an aisle filled with 'new baby' items  
>"Abby?!"<br>"We've only just found out"  
>"That is wonderful news. What does Gibbs think"<br>"I wasn't sure what he would say to start with, so I didn't tell him straight away and then when I did tell him he was really excited."  
>"I am very happy for you both. You will be a wonderful mother Abby"<br>"Thank you" Abby said blushing slightly.

Ziva and Abby spent the next hour walking up and down the aisle getting everything they would need for tonight. But, Abby being Abby didn't go for the tradition baby things. Instead of pale blue and pink Abby chose pink and black. Instead of baby ducks or clouds the motive Abby went for baby bats.

"I see why you like this store so much"  
>"It's brilliant, they have everything you want in one place and such a variety" Abby said holding up a plush toy spider.<p>

It wasn't long before they were heading back to the house and starting preparations for the party.

* * *

><p>Gibbs carefully took apart the item he had spend months carving in secret. In no time at all it was upstairs and sitting in front of the nursery window.<p>

Just as he shut the nursery door he heard the front door open and Abby returning home.


End file.
